Talk:Jolly Jubilee/@comment-33985864-20180101234630/@comment-6613158-20180104081930
First of all I completely agree that it is very important to provide feedback on player experiences to game developers. I believe that, as a rule, the contributions on this Wiki are quite mature. Facebook feedback, for instance, often doesn’t go much deeper than mindless, frustrated shouting. Having said this… I used to have a boss that insisted that every time we had a problem, we’d come up with at least one solution. He, that boss, didn’t last very long, but still there is some wisdom in what he wanted. Understanding how players experience (parts of) the game is valuable, as I mentioned above. Making money on the game is, from a developer’s point of view, at least as important. There used to be a time when IAP of gems was the major source of income from the game. Over the last four or five years gems have suffered from considerable inflation. I get too many gems too easily. Compared to way back when. True: I will still buy them every so often. But it’s almost a negligible quantity compared to not too many years ago. Events are an easy source of income for BackFlip. Even though I realize that all of the Event releases, Dragons and Decorations alike, will eventually come back, often at a much cheaper price, I still want them all before the Event is over. And don’t mind paying for it. I’m rather sure that I’m not an exception… So as far as Events go: unless somebody comes up with an alternative source of income for the developers, it’s Events or The End Of DragonVale As We Know It (and love it…). And while I’m at it… The Rift is the single best thing that happened to the game since it was invented. I have enjoyed the strategical aspect from Day One. So I have always been a fan of sorts. Only recently I (re)discovered something that I had (almost) forgotten: the sheer joy of finally breeding an elusive Dragon! For a very long time now any newly introduced Dragon would be mine within 24 hours after it had been introduced. It would have cost a handful, or two handfuls, of gems, but it would be mine! Not so anymore! With progressive pricing of Rift breeding, and ridiculously expensive Etherium (surely not BackFlip’s major source of income from the game!), I can only afford to breed so many times per day in the Rift. Which means I don’t always get the Dragon I’m after in a single day. Or even a single week…! The thrill of finally breeding it: it’s a feeling I haven’t had for quite a number of years. Of course this thrill comes with an equal amount of frustration: breeding the right Dragon but without a Rift Trait is perhaps the single most frustrating part of the Rift, if not the game. And having these strong emotions, feelings if you like, from a game that could as easily have become quite stale after a little over five years is a remarkable experience. To put it mildly… I know. I’m (still) in love. And happily so, I might add. My glasses are definitely pink tinted. So my outlook on ‘things’ could be a wee bit biased. But it still is my view on things, whatever color it has been tinted.